User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Peter's Top 10 Eviolite Pokemon
When a Pokemon evolves, it instantly becomes stronger. That means that its previous form is completely useless when compared with its evolved form... Or it was so. In gen 5, the item known as Eviolite was introduced, and it gave Not Fully Evolved (NFE) Pokemon the chance to shine, and in some cases, even outclass Fully Evolved Pokemon. Here is my top 10 Eviolite users in Project: Pokemon Number 10: Shelgon Shelgon is completely overshadowed by Salamence almost everywhere, especially with the Mega Evolution. However, Shelgon has a decent 100 base Defense stat. The Eviolite can help it gain more defensive power, and with Dragon Dance and other moves, it can be a great NFE Dragon Pokemon. Number 9: Tangela Tangela has decent 110 base Defense, which can make it a great Grass-type defender, and with 100 Special Attack stat, it can deal some good damage. However it is still outclassed by Tangrowth, which has better Attack and Defense. There is nothing else special about Tangela. Number 8: Sneasel Weavile is one of the best non-Legendary Pokemon for Elite Four. As a result, Sneasel is totally outclassed. However, both Sneasel and Weavile are very frail, and Sneasel can surpass Weavile in defenses with the Eviolite, while having almost similar attack with its evolved form. However, it still has a 4x weakness to the Fighting type. Number 7: Roselia Similar to Sneasel, Roselia is also outclassed by its evolved form, Roserade. However, it can have better defenses with Eviolite, and it can be somewhat viable. Nothing more to say. Number 6: Gligar Gligar has a solid 105 base Defense, and with an Eviolite, it can actually surpass Gliscor in both Defense and Special Defense. It also has the same moveset with Gliscor, and also the ability Immunity, which prevents poisoning from Toxic and other dangerous moves. Thanks to this, Gligar can be really viable. Number 5: Magneton Magneton is considered one of the best Steel NFE Pokemon, thanks to good Special Attack and Defenses. What makes it almost equal to Magnezone is that it can actually outspeed it. Thanks to the Eviolite, Magneton is a realy viable Pokemon and recommended for PvP Rated battles. Number 4: Scyther Despite being completely overshadowed by Scizor, Scyther has the luck to have the same base stat total with its Bug and Steel type evolution. The Eviolite allows Scyther to gain better Physical and Special bulk, and also it has better speed than Scizor. It also has the Technician ability, which it can use with moves like Aerial Ace. It has a 4x weakness to Rock, but Stealth Rock is not in the game, so Eviolite Scyther still is a useful and interesting choice. Number 3: Porygon2 Porygon2 is a very interesting choise for a mixed Pokemon. It has good 105 Special Attack. It also has 100 base Defense and Special Defense, and with the Eviolite, they can reach high levels. This, combined with Recover, can make Porygon2 a tough Pokemon to take down. However, many people prefer Porygon-Z, because of its high 135 Special Attack and Adaptability. However, both Porygon2 and Porygon-Z are very viable at almost the same level. Number 2: Dusclops Dusclops is an unsusual case. It is one of the two Pokemon that outclass their evolved forms, the other being the Pokemon it will be Number 1. It also has 130 Defense and Special Defense. While it has the same defense stats with Dusknoir, Dusclops functions much better, especially with Eviolite. It can become a very frustrating Pokemon to beat, especially if it uses Calm Mind to raise Sp Defense. It can also drain the opponent's life with Toxic, while securing 3HKO or 4HKO with Night Shade. It is a good choise for any team, from E4 teams to PvP teams. And here comes Number 1 Number 1: Chansey Chansey is one of the most irritating Pokemon ever made. It is so strong it actually outclasses even Blissey, who was considered for a long time to be the greatest Special wall. The Eviolite boosts Chansey's 135 Special Defense to astronomical levels. This, with Calm Mind and Protect, make it one of the most frustrating and annoying walls ever made. It can also make it worse by draining life with Toxic, recovering from hits with Softboiled, and killing with Seismic Toss. If you don't have a strong Fighting Pokemon, then Chansey is very likely to wall you for a long time. That was my top 10 Eviolite users. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts